Don't Get Too Close
by ThatOneGoodWriter
Summary: She's gone through a lot. He has too. But in the end, they're just too catastrophic and destructive to love one another. Clace. Angst.
1. Chapter 1

I watched my dad give me a thumbs up after he dropped the cardboard box into the truck. I nodded towards him but didn't feel like smiling. I never felt like smiling these days. I trudged down the hall to my room. A vacant space now. Only the curtains still hung. I didn't want to leave. Home was home. I would miss this place. For one thing, the apartment we were going to move to meant having to share with my little brother. I liked being alone sometimes and having a schizophrenic brother didn't help. I loved George. But he stressed me out sometimes. Especially since he was only seven.

"It's time to go, honey. Everything's loaded up." I released a breath and my mom seemed to understand the meaning of that small sound. She brought out her hand and I took it. When we hopped into the moving truck, I tried to peek out the window to get one last glimpse. The window was too blurry so I moved away next to George. He was playing with a small toy motorcycle. Twirling it in his fingers like it was flying. I leaned my head against the armrest. I wish I could fly now.

My mom and dad were talking about how they were both excited to reach a new place. I wanted to cry out that we were moving to a shithole. To Nickleston. One of the most poverty stricken neighborhood sides in town. Because we were poor. And because I needed to get away from everything and everyone. I know my parents meant well but being raped meant having an eternal scar. And it wouldn't chip away. Ever.

I tucked my hair in. Even a braid would come loose easily. George stared at me. He had this way of knowing how I felt without saying much. God, I wish he could just be a normal boy. A normal boy without a disorder. "Mom?"

She glanced up from the book she was reading. Dad was humming to a 70's song. "Yea?"

"Did you bring my violin?"

She smiled and patted my leg. I flinched. She noticed and her brown eyes softened. "Yea, Clary. I did. Don't worry."

We had left a bunch of stuff at the old house because we couldn't fit anything in such a small space. An apartment wasn't that big afterall. Then we were there and dad whistled loudly as if we were living at a castle and we weren't bankrupt or poor. It was weird how in just seconds we moved from one of the richest neighborhoods to the poorest because of dad's job. The business he worked at failed miserably. It wasn't like I was leaving friends. I didn't have any. Not after what happened, anyway. Plus, I was a paradox. Pretty, sometimes called hot. But then when guys actually got close, they left. I couldn't care less about boys now. Or anybody.

Mom took George and Lisa in to show them around. Dad asked me help take boxes in. I heard him talking to a neighbor. _Friends already?_ Then I heard the steps of more than one person. I glanced up just as three guys popped behind the truck. One was large and chubby and bald. The other was black and had too many piercings to count. He gave me a wave. I nodded numbly. Then the guy in the middle. Long gold hair. Messy. Tawny eyes. Cruel face. Tattoos across his arms. How did dad know these guys? They looked like thugs. I grabbed a box and shouldered my way to the apartment, trying hard to ignore their eyes.

The boxes went into our floor so quickly that I was actually glad the three goons helped. My dad pulled out his wallet and I wanted to beg him not to give them anything. We didn't really have spending room anyway. But then the golden haired guy waved his hand. "Thanks." Then they sauntered away. Chubby one was laughing.

Dad saw me looking and shrugged. I shrugged too.

Lisa and George looked excited. They were buzzing around me like bees. I planted a smile on my face and skipped past them to my room. Brought out a mattress and slid it across the carpeted floor. I liked sleeping on a mattress on the ground. I didn't care about anything else. It was easy enough to place about eight outfits into the small closet. Mom said we'd buy from the local thrift store soon. I used to buy things from the mall. I guess that changed.

It's eight o' clock. I run down the stairs to the kitchen. Mom is cooking a late dinner. Dad's adjusting some dishes and cups. Lisa is playing with George. Kinda looked normal for once. "I'm going to sleep. I don't want to miss out in school."

Mom looked up, her eyebrows creased. "Are you sure? You're not hungry, sweetie?"

I shook my head and she hugged me just as dad patted my hair like I was a kid. Once I was in my room, I brought out my case and pulled out the violin. Warmed up a bit. Then sang as quietly as I could. Then George hurtled towards my bed, a smile on his face. "Play." He replied simply. And I did as he rocked his body against me.

Then he climbed back to sleep somewhere just as Lisa came in. She was seven and ordinary. Smart for her age. She kissed me goodnight and hopped onto her springy bed. I shut my eyes and let my mind wander.

 **[]**

Morning came early and I woke Lisa and George up. I reminded George to take his meds. "I hate them." He told me. I rubbed his cheek.

"Me too." He swallowed them anyway.

I didn't know what to wear. It wasn't like it was the first day of school. It was the middle of the year. I was just a newbie who had a lot to catch up on. I chose a gray sweatshirt and black jeans. Dirty boots to match. I only had three pairs of shoes. I glanced at the mess I called hair. Pulled my hair into a ponytail and went into the kitchen. Mom handed me my bagged lunch. Kissed my forehead. Lisa and George had already went into the elementary school bus. I saw the high school pull to a stop. Waved to my dad and darted towards it.

There were a lot of people on. Most looked scary. I avoided everybody's gaze. Sat at the very front seat. Some people whispered. I stared out the window. At the coming trees and roads. Another stop. Someone climbed in, I heard. Then that someone sat beside me. There were still seats empty so I scooted a bit. "You know, the bus isn't that bad." He said.

I glanced at him. Golden hair. Same guy. He looked passive. I didn't say anything. We stayed silent that way until we arrived to the school. It wasn't that big which made me glad. I didn't want to wander to different classes. He climbed off first, not giving me another look. I grabbed a school map from the office and found my locker. Thank god. It wasn't crowded. Somebody's backpack bumped against my shoulder. I moved away. "Sorry." The person unlocked their locker, next to mine.

"It's okay." So quietly, I think he needed to lean in to hear me.

"Are you new?"

I got out a notebook and my pencil pouch. Met his eyes. They were green. His hair blonde, curled behind his ears. Tall. "Yeah."

"My name's Sebastian." He said, extending out his hand.

I stared at it, my own palms getting sweaty. "I-I have to go." I pushed past a coming crowd and stepped into AP English where unfortunately, Sebastian was in.

He stayed silent throughout class while Mr. Hannifan kept talking about of Mice and Men. I had read the book in ninth grade. I still had a vivid image of it. Once the bell rang, I had trouble getting to my next class. Physics. The map of the school was wrinkly because I had crumbled it in anger. I wanted to go back to my old school even if it meant seeing people I didn't want to see.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked. Deep and careless.

It was that guy again. Tawny eyes. "I can't find my class." I admitted.

He was staring a little too closely. A little too intently. I wondered if he would say anything mean. "What class?"

"Physics." I showed him the map.

He didn't take it. "You're gonna go up the stairwell. Third room to the left."

"Thanks." I mumbled and walked off as quickly as I could without looking crazy. God, I just wanted to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally, some consistency!**

 _Hi, readers! I'm super sorry that this isn't an update. I really apologize if you hoped it was. Anyway, everyone has been asking me to update a bunch of stories as quick as possible. Others have complained that something is seriously wrong with me because of my long periods without update. I finally came up with a schedule. I'll try to be as stern as possible with the dates provided, but I'm entering SENIOR YEAR and kind of need to get my shit together._

 _I've got a bunch of AP work and a lot of decisions I need to make before college life. I hope, dearly, that you understand. ALL, and I mean ALL, stories will be updated. I don't care how old they are and how many reviews I receive._

 _One last thing, before your brains get tired of this. If you haven't noticed, the Mortal Instruments community is lowering in the amount of new writers and new stories being created. I constantly read new stories where there are literally no reviews. The author, despite this, continues to update. I saw a story the other day that possessed about five chapters. There were no reviews. I don't want to be a bitch and I have no right to demand something of you, but if you want to continue to read fanfictions about your favorite characters, why aren't you contributing?_

 _Why is it that authors have to work hard to write things for you? To satisfy you? A few years back, the TMI community was flourishing. Now, the latest updates are hours ago. And I mean, like, 10 hours ago. So I'm done ranting over shit I know people obviously don't care about._

 _If you got anything out of this, it's that you should review. You don't always have to give a compliment. You can give constructive criticism. You can suggest ideas and styles. You are basically helping authors grow!_

 _Without further ado, here's my schedule. It'll be on my bio, but I don't think anyone has the time to visit that page._

 **Are You Gonna Stay?** (A fanfic based off of Vance Joy's [Riptide]. Clace. Four-shot.)

*Every Tuesday*

[complete by the 4th of September]

 **Bandaids** (Clarissa Fairchild, a young woman who desperately needs money to help support her grandma, decides to become a housekeeper for the Herondale Manor. Trying to achieve her dreams by following a beaten path, Clarissa realizes that this particular job may affect her personal life more than she would like. Clace.)

 **You Look Like Hell** (A Clace fanfic based on Melanie Martinez's [Soap].)

 **Did You Forget About Me?** (As a child, Jace loses his mother and father on the same night. With no one left to depend on, he is forced into an orphanage, one that seems unwelcoming. There he meets a certain annoying girl. She kept talking to him but he liked listening. They become friends, well sort of, more or less. But the problem he didn't know he'd have to face in the orphanage was: Separation.)

 **Let's Just Lie Under a Thousand Stars** (When Clarissa Fray, a smart but spirited student who never seemed to lose passion for anything, meets Jace Herondale, a youthful man who seems too cold for anyone to ever love, she finally discovers why you don't touch broken or shattered glass. You wound yourself along the way. "You can't just apologize for every little thing and expect me to come back everyday. You just can't.")

*Every other Thursday*

 **Erasing the Ghost Inside (** Jace's younger brother, William, is getting married and he needs support with planning. Traveling across the globe, Jace does not expect to grow fond of his brother's future wife, Clarissa. Clace. Angst.)

 **My Lovely Sin** (He is a nobleman, cruel and stern. Wealthy and strong. When he purchases a certain servant, he does not expect to fall in love with an individual he believes is a mistake to the world. Clace.)

 **Because I'm Curious Why** (A break up. Its effects. Clace. Snippet: [That's all. I'm leaving. It's over. Whatever we had, it's clearly gone now. You must have noticed, babe. We weren't gonna last. No one will. I won't end it with an I love you because I truly don't and it would be lying. Stay strong. Jace Herondale x])

*First of Every Month*

 **This Light is Fading** (Kagome Higurashi is determined to join the Survey Corps. There she meets Erwin Smith who abruptly appoints her to Levi Ackerman's team. As she journeys with her Captain and her companions, she is constantly reminded of a miko in an era she does not remember. Trying to recollect the memories she receives, Kagome must find a way to understand who she once was and who she will be.)

 _Sorry AoT fans, I'll be sure to continue updating. I'm coming back! Don't lose hope!_

*Every Friday*

 **In Wine There is Truth** (Set in the late Middle Ages, two sisters venture into the path of royalty. Clarissa, a fierce fighter finds herself watching her sister, her closest confidant, take the throne. Placed in the highest positions of the Alicante Kingdom, the two women discover themselves falling in love with the same man, the King. History/Angst/Action. Clace.)

 **Shooting Star** ("Why won't you fucking wake up when I need you? You're always asleep." In a fit of rage and defeat, he placed his head into the crook of her neck and cried until his heart hardened again. Clace.)

*Every Other First of the Month*

 **Forgive Me For I Have Sinned** (Clarissa Adele, a soon to be queen, must take the throne of a kingdom who hates her very soul. There she meets a young man, a courageous one, who tries desperately to save his family. On the way, he must unravel the queen's past and perhaps begin something worth fighting for. Clace.)

*Every other Saturday*

 **Onward, We Go** (Clace. An office story.)

 **I Drank Until I Saw You Next to Me** (Clarissa Morgenstern, a runaway, wakes up in a white van with four strangers, one of whom is a golden eyed drug addict. Clarissa forms a connection with him as an adventure is in the making. Clace.)

 **False Image** (A bad girl. A bad boy. A bullying incident gone wrong. [Clace] [Angst])

*Infrequent Updates*

 **She Needed the Saving** (Jace ached to get closer to the baffling girl but she always disappeared when he would find the courage to step forward. She always surprised him with stupid and sometimes weird habits. She left him dumbfounded but fascinated. "Maybe she runs away so fast for the fun of having me catch up.")

 **I May Not Believe in Him, But I Believe in Her** (Jace is supposedly forced to attend church even though he isn't much of a believer. There, he meets the daughter of the Pastor. She's a reckless liar and a careless thrill-seeker, but he likes her nonetheless. "Are you coming with me or not?" She asked him, irritated with his inability to make a decision. He took her hand. "Let's get the fuck outta here." Clace.)

*The 15th of Every Month*

 **I Can Only Remember His Lips** (He loses his memory. She tries to make him remember. Clace.)

 _Does anyone even want this updated. If so, send a PM or a review._

 **We Just Clicked** (Clarissa Morgenstern lives a life that revolves around darting corner to corner as Mr. Herondale's manager. Signing papers, meeting with companies, and even taking the job of comforting her companion. Though this was quite grueling, she'd do a lot for her fair eyed workmate. On hiatus.)

 **Ma'am!** (A barely managing man and a proudly engaged woman. Clace.)

*Every Other Sunday*

 **The Getaway to Nowhere** (When Jace Herondale's soon-to-be-wife, Clarissa Fairchild, leaves him a month before their wedding, he is left with the two week cruise they had planned for their honeymoon. Taking a major risk, Jace decides to search for a woman by his fiance's name so that she may bring reassurance to him and attend the cruise with him. A ridiculous idea. A hell of a lot of consequences. Clace.)

 **Sincerely, Yours** (5 teenagers spend a Saturday morning in detention. Based off of the 1985 film: The Breakfast Club. Clace. Sizzy. Jaia.)

 **Let's Be Nothing** (Clary works an on and off again job. She talks to on and off again friends. She even loves an on and off again boy named Jace. Clace. Angst.)

*Infrequent, most likely on a Friday*

 **I'm Used To It** (A blind girl manages to make a neglected boy see. Angst. Clace.)

*Every Monday*

 **Only One of Us Can Stay** (When all options fail, a support group is her last hope. Clace. Angst.)

 **You Are the Medication That Keeps Me Alive** (Tessa Gray, one of the only warlocks to survive after the Great War, is captured by King Edmund who seeks her power for his own good. Caged in a prison and tortured all the while, Tessa is faced with the King's son, William, who seeks to free her despite his hard demeanor. Wessa.)

*Infrequent Updates*

 **Don't Get Too Close** (She's gone through a lot. He has too. But in the end, they're just too catastrophic and destructive to love one another. Clace. Angst.)

 **THE-TRUTH-IS** (It was simple. He wrote his feelings on one page. She wrote her feelings on the other. The only rule was that they were no allowed to see each other's entries. The rule was a promise they would both keep. That is...until the day she decides to leave and he is abandoned with only a tattered book he is tempted to finally read. Clace. Angst.)

*Last Weekend of Every Month*

 **There's No Beginning Here** (She can try to hide, but one of these days, someone'll find her. Clace.)

 **Go Out and Start Again** ("Clare! He's 21. He doesn't need protecting anymore! What are you trying to protect him from?" Simon shouted. She swallowed and answered quietly. "The entire world." Clace. Angst.)

 **Writing Extravaganza** (One-shots written of your choosing. Drop a review or PM me for requests and I will write them here. [Clace] [Malec] [Sizzy] [Jaia])

*Based on Amount of Reader Requests*

 **Melody** (A chance meeting leads a stubborn woman and a musician down the path of love. Clace. A Titanic story.)

 **Walking Around Aimlessly** (The date is September 1952. Clarissa Fairchild is a papergirl, sending and delivering newspapers to her fellow neighbors. On one trip she discovers Jonathon Herondale and something inside her unravels. Clace. Tragedy/Romance)

 **My Thorns Are Still Sharp** (Clarissa Morgenstern is the goddess of jinx, exiled by all the gods and punished to live in the mundane world. There lives Jace Herondale, an ordinary human with the ability to see her. Trying to stay under the radar of the gods, Clarissa finds herself in the center of an issue that threatens all of Olympus and must drag the boy with her in search of a solution. Clace.)

*Every Other Wednesday*

 **Far Far Away** (Jace, a fallen soldier, leaves Clarissa, his fiance, a series of videos to watch.)

 **I Miss You More At Night** (A struggling but well known actor must film a movie despite the issues in his life. But just as he thinks another movie could higher his status, the actress he must film with seems to have other ideas. And maybe, just maybe, something is found along the way. Clace.)

*Every Sunday*

 **City Lights** (Who knew a text message at 4:00 AM in the morning could reunite ex-lovers from four years back? Clace.)

 **Save Our Souls** (Two teens chat through the website: [StrangersForHelp]. In this site, people across the globe try to communicate in order to solve their issues, creating a digital friendship. Clarissa Morgenstern and Jace Herondale find themselves chatting with one another with hidden names until they build their own world. Soon, they decide to meet. Digital universe and reality clash. Clace.)

 **You Call the Shots, Babe** (Jace would come and we kind of all knew the reason why. We knew he wanted to see us. But mostly, above all else, we knew he came for Clarissa Fairchild. [Clace] [Angst])

*As soon as I can, whenever I can*

 _The schedule is subject to change. If and when it does,_

 _I will give you a notice and explanation._

 **All one-shots/two-shots/three-shots are infrequent. They will definitely be finished.**

PM me for any questions and concerns!

 **SNEAK-PEAK OVER FUTURE FICS**

 **We, Dumbledore's Army:** After the success of the second wizarding war, no one expected the sudden disappearances of prominent wizards and witches. Desperately using Hogwarts as a haven for protection, the wizarding world is slowly decreasing as the remains of the Dark Lord's minions grow. A solution is proposed. Two individuals lead the charge, chosen by the existing professors. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore's army is revived. Dramione. [Harry Potter]

 **Scattered Amongst the Stars:** She's the head of the vampire clan. He's the Alpha of the werewolves. Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **The Last Prayer:** He finds her on the ground, surrounded by hungry titans. From there, she's his and his alone. Levi/Kagome. [Attack on Titan]

 **Crows:** He's the leader of the Alicante thieves. She's a poor villager who steals for her next meal.

Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **One Summer:** They can only see each other at camp. They take what they can get. Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **These Tiny Glimpses:** Levi's getting dreams of her. Tired and exasperated, he searches for the woman that is taking over his mind. Levi/Kagome. [Attack on Titan]

 **Relapse:** She's suffering and he's got to do anything to take the burden away from her. Hinny. AU. [Harry Potter]

...

More later!

 _Thanks for reading. Any suggestions or comments are absolutely welcome. Sorry again, if you thought this was an update._

 **A question most readers ask me:** Why are all your stories sad?

 **Answer:** They're not necessarily sad, they're just true. I try to make all my stories as raw and honest as possible. I will not sugarcoat things. I will not have happy endings where there shouldn't be. My biggest inspiration comes from a fanfic writer named KissingFire. She basically wrote the truth in her TMI fics and whatnot. So yeah. Cheers!

 _Bye!_


End file.
